Past Closing In
by Lusaun
Summary: Lil thing based off of an Rp. Its 6 years after Raccoon City and Leon's in the Secret Service. Wesker has just come home to find that Leon isn't like himself. Can he fix it? Leon x Wesker Rated for language... YAOI Capcom owns these characters.


A male was lying on the bed, sighing a little. "Leon? Are you alright?" A calm voice asked him, as he came in. Both were blond, though one was much brighter then the other. The one who had just entered sat down on the bed beside the sighing one and put an arm around him. "What's wrong?" Feeling the comforting touch, the agent cuddled closer to him, resting his cheek gently on the other male's chest, as he lay down with him. He sighed once more.

"Its nothing, Wesker… Don't worry about it," He mumbled, very unconvincingly. This didn't fool the brighter blond and he frowned a little.

"Leon it's obviously not nothing… I came home tonight and so far you really haven't been yourself…" He responded sounding concerned. "Your normally always perky when I'm here… What upset my little princess?" Closing his stormy grey eyes, the agent knew he was beaten. It was true. He hadn't been himself… There was reasoning behind it all… and it had everything to do with his past that had led to his present. He looks up at the calm, caring, light blue eyes, and felt bad. Here he was, after six years of not having been with his prince, because he had left to figure out the cure to his disease, and he hadn't been how he normally was. He was normally always smiling, laughing, and teasing the other blond, and now he was sighing and moping on the bed. He knew this was a problem. Wesker had found the cure, and had come straight home to him, and he was practically being a total ass hole. Of course he was happy, but his past was too close to him, even after six years, and it was closing in, tighter and tighter, on him. He had a feeling he knew why though. Its because he hadn't told Wesker about it, not like he could have. He was gone for six years…

"Leon? Are you alright?" The voice of the now really worried male came in, breaking through the other male's thoughts. He blinked for a minute as he thought. Tell him… Don't tell him… Tell him? He couldn't figure out which to say. Finally, he knew he had to tell him and sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time today. He sat up, but cuddled close to the natural blond. He then looked up into his eyes; glad to see they weren't covered by sunglasses at the moment.

"Its just…. A lot has happened since you were gone…" He started, not knowing where to start to be exact. His prince gave a patience nod, basically telling him to continue. As he looked into soothing blue eyes, while being held close in a warm and true embrace, he remembered his past. He remembered how the two had met, before Wesker had to leave. Those six long years… arguably the worst time in his life, next to the Raccoon City outbreak and the mission in Spain. He felt so much safer like he always did in the blonde's embrace, so at peace. However, every time he tried to push his past away, tried so hard to forget, it only came back, and slammed down on him, harder each time he tried to forget. Then it finally snapped. He absolutely couldn't take it anymore. Leon hugged the male tightly, closing his eyes as tears formed in them and ran down his cheeks. The blond at first was surprised, but he did, however, return the hug, keeping him close. The agent could feel the gentle, gloved hand run through his bleached dirty blond hair.

"Leon…. What happened while I was gone?" His prince asked softly. He had no idea why his princess had gone through while he was gone. Whatever it was, it had really hurt him. The agent buried his face into the male's shoulder still crying. If there was one thing you would ever know about Leon S. Kennedy, it would be that he didn't cry.

No he didn't on small things, that's for sure… but now he had to. He didn't even know who he was anymore.

It was a few minutes before he calmed down looked into caring, concerned eyes, once more. Wesker was still waiting for a full explanation.

"Well…. When you left…. I was taken by US Government Agents…" He began his story, and closed his stormy grey eyes.

**Sherry was being put through tests... I was being interrogated about the G-virus and what had happened in Raccoon City. **

"Leave Sherry out of this!" Leon yelled at them, as he sat on the chair. Anger and fear for the small child pulsed through him. "She's an innocent!"

"An innocent who has been exposed to the G-Virus antibodies," A voice replied. "Don't worry, were taking very good care of her." _Yeah, treating her like nothing more then a valuable speciment is treating her well_. He thought angrily. _Why couldn't they just leave her out of this? Shes only a little girl whose now lost both parents... _

**They didn't give me a choice... **

"You have the experience were looking for, Kennedy," The male continued. "So really you only have one choice if you wish for this to end peacefully..." The burrnet's heart was pounding against his chest as he leaned forward and rested his forehead on his propped up hand. He knew what the only choice was... "Work for us."

**There was nothing I could have done or said to go against it... And just like that I found myself working in the Secret Service of the U.S. Governemt... Forcably...They started changing who I was... To where I don't even know who I am. I just know I hate who I've become... And wish I could remember how to be me again...**

The newest Secret Service agent sat down as he felt the bleach be put in his hair. He absolutely hated this. He prefered to stay a burrnet, but the Government was making him get his hair bleached. They had, at least, compromised to keep it a dirty blond, instead of a bright blond. When he went back to get approval, after seeing himself in the mirror, he was immediately handed documents.

**As if forcing me to become an agent and begin changing my appearence wasn't enough... They then began changing my name as well...**

"What's this?" he demanded as he looked them over and gasped. "Leon SCOTT Kennedy? MY MIDDLE NAME ISN'T SCOTT!" This was an outrage! They had completely crossed over the line by a good couple miles. You never change someone's name like this! It was like changing who they really were... but... at this moment... it looked like that's what the Governemnt was trying to do... He could get over becoming a dirty blond, and he could possibly get used to becoming an agent, but changing his NAME? That was taking things way too far.

"I am NOT, I repeat **NOT**, going to have my middle name changed!" The now dirty blond agent snapped.

"It's too late, . The change has been made and as our agent you WILL accept it," The male told him. The same one who told him he had to work for the Secret Service in the first place.

"Bull shit! I'm not going to let you change everything I am!" Leon yelled at him in pure anger.

"You work for us now, Kennedy... We can change what we please and you must obey," With that the superior male began turning away. "Your training starts tomorrow, 7:30 a.m. sharp." He then left the pissed off agent alone.

**I can barely remember who I was before I became Leon Scott Kennedy. I don't remember what it felt like to just be that rookie cop on the first day of the force going through the viral outbreak in Raccoon City... Now I'm that U.S. Government agent in the Secret Service that was forced into work and now completely changed...**

Leon opened his eyes, his still stormy grey eyes. That was one of the only things that never changed. Tears flooded down his pale cheeks as he tightly hugged Wesker again.

"I really don't know who I am anymore... I just don't know..." He whispered to his prince sadly. The natural blond kept the bleached dirty blond close to him. It broke his heart to see his princess cry, and it made him feel worse to know his love had to endure this all. Leon was tough, he knew that, but no one was tough enough to be forced into being someone they weren't. Then not knowing who they were before they became a fake. He didn't deserve to have to go through that. Wesker then put a hand under his chin,his thumb gently rubbing across it. He then lifted his head a little, making the upset male look into his blue eyes.

"Leon, listen to me and listen well," He told him gently, as he used his other hand to tenderly brush his princess' cheeks, wiping his tears away. "They will never change you completely..." He then kissed him lovingly on the lips, then pressed their foreheads together. The agent began to blush a little as he blinked. He was clearly not convinced by his prince's words. An idea poped into Wesker's head and he began to get up.

"Come here," he told the dirty blond, pulling on his wrists a little for added emphasis. The male on the bed blinked in confusion for a minute before getting up.

"What?" He asked miserably, not in the mood for a game. He didn't know what the natural blond was doing, or what he was up to. He was beginning to wonder wether or to be worried or not, knowing the male... possibly should be.

"I want to show you something," he persisted. Wesker then pulled him into the bathroom. He turned on the lights and turned the upset one to the mirror. "What do you see?" The agent frowned at his appearence. Dirty blond hair, greasy a bit after not having been able to get a shower yet, grey stormy eyes that seem to have gotten a little darker now.

"I see what you see... what's so hard about describing myself?" he mumbled. He then looked up at the other male. "Why am I looking in the mirror? All I see is what the Governmet has changed me into..." Wesker frowned and shook his head.

"I don't see Leon Scoot Kennedy in the mirror," he told him. "I see the same Leon I had met and left in that mirror, because no matter how much the Government may change your apperance, I still see my princess there." The dirty blond male looked up at the blond in confusion.

"What do you mean? I don't see myself in that mirror... All I see is... Leon Scott Kennedy, the transformed agent that's now a puppet for the Government," he responded. "I don't see the Leon Kennedy that was the rookie cop in Raccoon City..." The natural blond wrapped his arms around Leon's waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I still see your will of moving on in life, through the worst and the best. I see the kindness and care in your heart that you share, that I always loved about you," he began to list. "I still see how you try to see the best in things but always see the worst to keep it balanced. I still see your beautiful and mesmorizing grey eyes each time they look into mine. And I still see the love you have for me and Raven, one thing they could never touch or change, no matter how hard they try." Leon blinked in amazement. Everything Wesker had said was true. He stared into the mirror and now didn't cringe at what he saw. Suddenly, he saw what his prince saw. He did see all the will he always had since he was a cop, and he also saw the kindness and care. He always saw his stormy grey eyes and had always felt all the love he had for his love and daughter. Yes he was a dirty blond, and yes his middle name was changed. He may be an agent now instead of a cop, by force, but that didn't change him completely. For once in a very long time, he smiled. This smile wasn't a fake forced one. This was a real and true smile. A much more Leon Kennedy smile from before all of this, a msile that took him back in the past. Wesker smiled and hugged the young agent.

"Your smiling again," He noted happily. He was so glad to have The dirty blond's eyes beamed happily as he looked back up at the male.

"I am," he agreed. He then kissed his prince's cheek gently, just like he would back six years ago. "Thank you... for helping me find myself again." The natural blond smiles and keeps Leon close to him.

"Your welcome, my little princess," he whispered. That nickname sounded better now then in his head. It finally seemed to fit him again, like it had six years ago. Leon Kennedy had finally found himself once more.


End file.
